Crystals (3.5e Suit)
=Crystals= Summary::You can summon crystals to produce armor, weaponry, lasers, and other such things. As is the convention for Suits, the casting time is listed in parentheses. Ace (low) (Swift): Summon a masterwork weapon made of mundane crystal into your hand. This weapon lasts for 1 hour per caster level. Two (Standard): Summon some excellent glasses into your hand. These glasses occupy the face slot and give a +3 competence bonus to Appraise, Spot, and Search checks (+1 per three caster levels). The glasses last for 1 hour per caster level. Three (Standard): Shoot someone with a laser coming from a crystal that momentarily appears in your forehead. This is a ranged touch attack with Close range that deals 1d6 points of Fire damage per caster level. Four (Standard): A willing target within Close range who was not previously wearing armor is now suddenly equipped with a masterwork suit of armor of the type of your choice, made of mundane crystal. The target may make a Will save to negate this effect. The suit of armor lasts for 1 hour per caster level. Five (Standard): Summon a Psicrystal appropriate for a Psion with a level equal to your caster level. This Psicrystal lasts for 1 hour per caster level. Six (Standard): Spray crystals from your hand, dealing 1d6 slashing and piercing damage per caster level in a Close range cone. Any character in the area of effect may make a Reflex save for half damage. Seven (1 Hour): As crystallize, but a spell-like ability. Eight (Immediate): You summon a wall of mundane crystal 3 inches thick, composed of one 5' square per level, oriented however you want, although it is subject to physics, and may collapse if built in an impractical fashion. This wall lasts for 1 round per caster level. Nine (1 Minute): You conjure a crystal ball and use it as a focus for greater scrying. Both the crystal ball and the greater scrying are part of this effect. The crystal ball lasts until the greater scrying effect ends. Ten (Standard): You conjure a large crystal that fits in the palm of your hand. Anyone holding this crystal can use it to make ranged touch attacks as an attack action. These attacks have Close range and deal 1d6 points of Fire damage per two caster levels. The crystal lasts for 1 hour per caster level. Jack (Standard): You summon a stone golem made of crystal at a location up to 10 feet away. It acts immediately after you do, obeys all of your commands, and lasts for 1 round per caster level. Queen (Standard): You conjure one small crystal per caster level into your hand. Anyone who has one of these crystals in their possession can communicate telepathically with all other characters who have a crystal from the same batch, using thoughts and images. These crystals are permanent. King (Standard): You surround yourself with a whirlwind of crystals. At the beginning of your turn, anyone within 20 feet of you takes 1d6 points of piercing and slashing damage, with a Reflex save for half damage. This whirlwind lasts for 1 round per caster level. Ace (high) (Standard): You replace your brain with a crystal for 1 round per caster level. During this time, you can cast Crystal cards from your hand without using them up. In addition, you get a +4 bonus to Intelligence and a -2 penalty to Charisma during this time. ---- → Suits Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Suit